Home Alone
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are bookworms. Having only one friend to boot, need you mind? But when their parents go away for a business trip, they start to sense an odd presence in the house, and they weren't expecting a dead party ghost girl in their basement!


**Home alone**

**Summary: **Kagamine Rin and Len are bookworms. Having only one friend to boot, need you mind? But when their parents go away for a business trip, they start to sense an odd presence in the house, and they weren't expecting a dead party ghost girl in their basement!

* * *

"Eh, you're leaving!" The older blond twin asked, rubbing her templates in frustration. She couldn't compute what she just heard; her mom was leaving for a business trip? Today? Didn't she just tell her that she and Len were going to be in a Knowledge League competition in three days? She was about to open her month to repeat what she just said, but her mother beat her to it.

"Now Rin I'll be there for four days, but your dad will be here and there, right?" Her mom tried to explain.

"Well about that..."...

Rin pulled her hair in frustration, both her parents will be going on a business trip. She had a huge mind, possible things to say next, but no. She knew what to say; "Len! Come down here!"

On cue, her younger shota twin appeared. Not knowing why his sister would yell "What's wrong?"

Rin rolled her eyes, something she would rarely do "Hey, can't you see straight?"

"Well there's nothing to see, smart-so." Len replied, anger started to build up.

"I'm smart, so?" Her brother was about to object, though she quickly stopped him, "Okay, here's my point; Mom and Dad are leaving for their business trips, and they're not going to see us kick those stupid Fugou butts!" She almost sounded like she was whining, though she eased herself at the end.

As expected, it disappointed the boy. Not as much as Rin, but it was still disappointment. If you aren't too clear about the Kagamines, here's a scoop; The twins are geniuses, G-E-N-I-U-S-E-S geniuses. In fact, they're sooooo~ smart, they skipped a few grades. Now they're two fourteen year old kids in the twelfth grade. They rarely speak to anyone, anyone other than Gumi, but no one else.

"No, no, no!" Len exclaimed, pacing himself around the rather large kitchen.

"Calm down, you're two smart kids. Do you really need to rely you're brains upon us?" Their mom asked, presumably finishing a conversation with their dad without the kids noticing.

"Well no, duh! Kids are age need to rely on support. Our only support is Gumi, our advisor and... That's about it."

"Hmmm, maybe it's time for your early release." Their dad said, but their mom quickly spun around to protest; "What I was just repeating what you said!" "No, I didn't say that!"

The twins split their parents out of the picture, not sure if they should listen.

"Well bye!" They exclaimed in unison, the parents stopped their little episode quickly after,

"What? I leave ate eleven 'o clock, while your farther leaves at twelve."

"Okay, then we will wait in our rooms until then." Rin quickly answered, tugging Len behind.

After forcefully making themselves read a book about the fifty-shades of gray, they were sure their parents must of left. Len quickly urged his sister to check. She then began her expedition. While on it though, she couldn't help but notice a large cake in their humongous kitchen. She eagerly yelled for Len, happy that her parents did feel sorry.

"Maybe we should've been nicer to them," Len considered, "they are sorry about missing our competition!"

"Len, when will you learn? When we whine and complain about things that will hurt our confidence, they will feel sorry for us." Rin explained, they've been doing this for years!

"It was an act?" Len asked, clearly perplexed about his sisters actions.

Rin yawned, moving towards the yellowed frosting cake. Just because she was a nerd doesn't mean she was goody-goody. She was invited to plenty of parties when the twins were younger, but she never agreed to stay at them. She moved her pale white skin on the cakes surface. Leaving a large dent, licking the frosting she just disconnected from the delectable treat.

"That's why I'm smarter." Rin giggled out. She always thought it was cute once her twin would deny the proven fact. Well, the proven fact Rin would always think of.

"Sorry Len, the complaining was an act. Don't fuss, I was actually quite mad at them from the start, though I stopped caring and the rest was a wonderful performance," Rin confirmed, "but I'm still smarter."

Before her brother could object once again, there were light knocks placed on their door.

"It must be Gumi-senpai." Len muttered under his breath.

"Of course, she's the only person that's not a Kagamine that knocks on our door anyway." Rin quickly retorted, hurrying to open the door.

"Good afternoon!" The greenette exclaimed, remembering to greet both twins how they liked to be greeted as.

Rin enjoyed Gumi's presence, she was her Senpai matter-of-fact. She's the only student in the whole school that can out-smart the Kagamine twins. At first the twins were puzzled when they first met her. She was so dense, well not dense, but she acted stupid. She was clumsy as well, but she proved herself to be the smartest kid in shcool.

"Problem, mom and dad are gone." Rin said grimly, earning a delighted smile from Gumi.

"Hey, maybe you can have a party!" She suggested.

"Problem: with only the three of us?" Rin asked. The girl in-front of her stood clueless,

"No, I meant when we beat those Fugos butts!" Rin returned a grin, but then again only them.

"Nah, let's just watch a documentary." Rin suggested, earning a cheerful smile from Gumi.

The hour went on watching historic Japanese wars, and while on it Rin sent Len to retrieve a bowl of salty popcorn, the way they all liked it.

Rin quickly averted her sight towards Gumi. Something felt rather off about her, maybe she was just scared?

The greenette shifted, hand clenched on her heart,

"I feel something," Gumi stated, not looking for a reply she went on," and it's not from the documentary if you think I'm sacred. I can handle gruesome history you know!"

"Maybe you're in love." Rin answered, not exactly sure what it feels like, and the only thing she never felt other than fear.

"What? No, it's not fear either." Gumi quickly retorted, not wanting the blond to tease her about being afraid.

"Ah, then what does it feel like?" Len asked, returning the room with the bowl of popcorn the two girls requested him to bring. The smell of popped popcorn filled the room, only to make Gumi's anxiety wider.

"It feels like something is here." Gumi quickly replied, taking a blanket that Rin was using, tugging it to hide herself from them completely.

"Scared of the vets from the Russo war I see." Rin teased, earning a 'that's not funny' look from her twin.

"But seriously, I sense nothing! Len do you?"Rin asked, readying herself to be the victor of an arguable war with Gumi.

Len moved his head towards Rin then the unseen blanket covered Gumi, "No, maybe we should just watch cartoons." This drove the carrot girl into action,

"What? Do we look like babies?" Gumi questioned, Rin quickly joining in.

The trio soon forgot about the weird sensation Gumi had, but the twins soon sensed it as well, however, this did not affect them. They just shoved it off a cliff and forgot it even existed.

They all then quizzed themselves on the questions that'll take place at the competition. Of course Rin was deemed the victor, but she was the victor because she could hit the button faster than the rest. That definitely did not mean she was the smartest.

"We should play Shogun!" Gumi lazily exclaimed.

"How do you play?" The twins asked simultaneously, earning a delighted grin from Gumi.

"Well you know five players take on the role of a Shogun and try to take over this mythical realm. Many rules keep this game ageless and enjoyable. When it comes down to a character driven table top game that has many set rules, but is a great deal of fun!"

"But what are the rules?" The twins asked again, amazed at their perfect unison.

"Pfft, too long! But I did see an old Shogun board game last time I was here. You guys really aren't the searching types, any child would've found out they had a board game like that when they were two!" Gumi yawned, shoving the twins in their basement cellar.

Rin stumbled through the basement; Len quickly turned the lights on. The dim lighting with only one light bulb that can go out any second filled the room. Gumi nearly gagged because of the dust in the air, forcing Rin to find the game on her own. Once she came across it, she shoved the old dust of the board game, placing in on the ground. Len immediately complained about the fact the ground was dirty. Gumi protested with Len, even though her legs would get quite dirty she wanted to experience the game of fear, which lead Rin to remind Gumi about the incident about an hour before.

"That was serious though!" Gumi complained.

"This place is giving me a weird vibe; can we go into the kitchen and eat our cake?" Len asked.

"Wait! You guys have cake and you didn't even tell me?" Gumi questioned, shoving Len on the ground, rushing towards the upper level of the house.

"Gumi wait, I want the first slice!" Rin argued, kicking the game towards Len.

Len scrunched his eyebrows in anger, pushing the game away, at the same time opening the box, rushing towards the two girls.

"I thought we were going to play Shogun," Rin pouted, "I would've destroyed you guys with my knowledge of war!"

"What? I would've creamed you!" Gumi argued, earning the first slice of cake, though Rin stopped caring.

"But you're afraid of blood." Len pointed out, grasping Rin's hand for an unknown reason. Rin quickly flinched, trying to get out of Len's grasp.

"What's going on Len?" Rin repeatedly asked, though she didn't want an answer from the boy, she just wanted to get out of his grasp.

"I feel something," Len stated, "And it feels weird. Maybe it's the same sensation Gumi know, I can't tell if it's a good feeling or a bad one." He let go of his sister.

Gumi immediately knew the feeling, restating her feelings from before. Her heart would race, and her face felt like it was sweating, cold sweat. She didn't mention this to her friends before, but she had a strange desire for unhealthy soda drinks. Len would nod whenever Gumi said something she felt before that he was feeling now.

"Are you guys trying to prank me?" Rin asked, hands on her hips to show she was not pleased.

"No Sis, it's a real feeling!"

"You know, I felt happy more than scared, but I acted as if I was scared. Maybe it was because I didn't understand why my feelings were acting up." The goggled girl added.

"You know what! Let's just get some cake, Len goes back downstairs to get the game and we play it while eating our cake and watching T.V." Rin declared, rushing her brother towards the basement door.

The two girls waited until the pony tailed boy returned, but they did not see him, they heard him.

Panic was in his voice, too fast for the girls to compute;"Ohmygoshthere'ssomeoneinthebasementcomedow nherenow!"

"Slow down, what did you say?" Gumi questioned.

"Pfft, he obviously said a cute girl is in the basement after fourteen years of death!", and unknown voice shouted by afar.

"What's wrong with you Len? Trying to scare us, well number one that doesn't even sound like a girl and number two a teenage girl isn't scary, well unless..."... Rin's voice faded away once some random holographic girl flew over to her, attempting to slap Rin in the face.

"How dare you say my voice is not feminine?" The girl scoffed. The two girls examined the hologram, frowning in the process.

"This is not a ghost, what a horrid design!" Gumi said, not admiring the teal twin tails that were presented in front of her.

"The last time I checked, Green and Orange makes people look like a carrots! What type of clothes do teens wear now days?" The hologram sneered.

Rin was in a complete daze, blocking out the two girls bickers in her mind. Len was already up the stairs, patting his sister on the head to bring her back to reality.

"Is this a prank," Rin asked Len, "and you're all in on it. Mom and Dad are not on business trips, and you and Gumi pretended that you had weird feelings. You went so far as bringing the worst actor in the world to play a ghost!" She bit her lip, remembering the feeling she had earlier that day.

"An actor," The tealette yelped, "the worst?"

"Actually Rin, I'm starting to think she's not a hologram. They're no projectors, and it does not feel warm when I'm close to her," Gumi sated, "maybe because her heart is cold."

"Shut-up green head" The now suspected ghost cried.

"Impossible!" Rin giggled in a slightly creepy tone.

"This girl is scaring me." The ghost said, leaving the trio, returning towards her home, the basement.

"Nice going Rin, you scared her off!" Len scolded, rushing towards the basement to find the tealetted girl.

"You think she's a ghost?" Gumi asked, a mix of confusion and worry in her voice. She pushed Rin away from the basement door towards the book shelf.

"'Yeah, maybe we can find a book called 'What to do when a teenage ghost is inside you house'." Rin said sarcastically, plopping herself on the seat next to Gumi.

"Maybe there's a book!" Gumi said, though it was obvious she was kidding.

The girls couldn't make a simple conversation about the events since Len was basically walling out; "Her name is Hatsune Miku guys!"

"I don't think that makes a difference Len," Rin rolled her eyes," Did you tell her our names?"

"Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and your friend-eh- Megipod Gumi." Miku yelled, sticking her head out of the book shelve which obviously startled the two girls.

"She use to live in this house. Her favorite game is Shogun, so once she died her mother cremated her and then she put the ashes in the game!" Len exclaimed. The two girls were amazed, but that lead to other questions;

"How did you die?" Gumi asked bluntly, not caring if it was a touchy subject for the ghost girl.

At first, Miku looked as if she didn't want to say anything about it. Being taken back by the comment, but shortly after she looked confused. Her confused state was then lead to a thinking one.

"It was fourteen years ago, how should I remember?"

Rin stood up, shocked by the reply, "You stayed by yourself for fourteen years in the board game box! I would be thinking about my death every day!"

"Chill, at first that was all that I thought about, but I started to drift away, you know?" Miku retorted, not realizing she was about to make the girl burst.

"No, I don't know! I'm not dead, you were dead the same amount of time I lived for! Hey, I still don't believe you're a ghost and even so, this is my house therefore I'll kick you out!"

This made the whole room flinched, even Rin. An awkward silence erupted throughout the room, the disappearance of the ghost quickly after, but she didn't leave for long. No, she returned with;

"Is that..."...

"Yes, a phone book, duh." Rin replied to her friends aw.

"Why do you have a phone book?" Len questioned being the ghost whisperer he is.

"Yep, You guys are nerds, I could tell since I went inside your room just now. So take it from me, you really need to have more friends other than greenie over here." Miku replied, grin trickled across her face.

"What!" The trio yelped, scared of what the ghost girl was doing. At this point Rin realized she should've called the cops once she started to see and hear a stupid dead party ghost girl.

* * *

**A/N: I hope many of you viewers liked this! I was originally going to post a horror story, but the thought of the Kagamine twins turned me around. I made many Vocaloid fanfictions that were originally intended to be a multi-chapter stories, but it hardly got any reviews so I decided to change my writing style for you guys. Okay review and blah blah blah... **

**Oh, and if you want to find me I'm on Vocaloid wikia 24/7 so yeah... **

**Also please tell me if I need any word to add or not, I'm struggling to become and avid reader, and It's pretty hard for me to make 3,000 word chapters so yeah!**

**also I'm wrapped around so may Vocaloid songs and Fanfictions, not to metion K-on, I hardly have any time watching good anime any more. I'm giving one anime a try, but It's pretty hard for me to find the time watching it. I think the title is Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and it's so yandere. I'm going to be pretty scared once they stat showing the horror in it. Maybe you want me to stop, maybe you're not even reading this.**


End file.
